ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Fight to the Death of the Morning Glow
is the eighth episode of Ultraman Ginga S. This episode pays tribute to the Original Ultraman storyline and other Showa Ultras. Summary Five monsters combine into Five King! Ginga and Victory's onslaught is a failure. The Ultras vanish as Android One Zero begins to self destruct, and tries to destroy the UPG base. What will the UPG do to stop the countdown to this destruction?! Synopsis After receiving heavy injuries, Ginga and Victory had no choice but to separate themselves from their hosts as they died. Exceller/Five King introduced himself to everyone including the Victorians, gloating in his victory as he went away. After bringing an injured Hikaru to UPG Live Base, Shou introduced himself for the first time and explained all about Victorians and Shepherdon. Tomoya constructed a plan to use Shepherdon's Victorium to revive Ginga and Victory. Android One Zero reactivated herself after a long self-maintenance and reported her mission progress to Exceller. The alien still forgave her for her failures and ordered the android to become the second bomb. While Hkaru and Shou tried to stop her, Exceller turned into Five King again and rampaged at the city. Hikaru left Shou to battle One Zero, while he borrowed three Spark Dolls, EX Red King, Eleking and King Joe Custom to battle Five King but to no avail. Shou fought One Zero and seemingly put an end to her by using his necklace to create a energy punch and destroy her bomb. With One Zero out of the way, the UPG members finally put their plan to motion, reviving the two Ultras and managing Shou and Hikaru to transform. Arriving at Five King, Victory distracted the chimera monster for Ginga to get close to destroy his Victoriums, reducing Five King's power. Victory goes on the same plan (used Sadola's Sadola Scissors and EX Red King Knuckle to counter Reigubas's pincer and Victory Especially to counter Super C.O.V.'s attacks) while Hikaru/Ginga Strium destroy Five King's parts one by one via Ultraman's Specium Ray, Zoffy's M87 Ray, Ultraseven's Emerium Ray, Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot and Ultraman Ace's Metallium Ray with Victory's Victorium Shoot. He put an end to Five King by using Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray as the monster exploded. The UPG members and Victorians celebrated Exceller's defeat. Android One Zero, now masterless could only watched Victory and Ginga flew towards the sunrise. Alien Chibu Exceller however survived, swearing revenge and laughing as his master is now about to approach his revival. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Ginga Strium *Ultraman Taro/Strium Brace *Ultraman Victory Kaiju *Shepherdon *Victorian *Android One Zero *Alien Chibu Exceller *Five King *EX Red King *Eleking *King Joe Custom *Dark Lugiel (His remains, his eyes shine red) DVD/Blu-Ray Release *Ultraman Ginga S Volume 3 features episodes 7-8 *Ultraman Ginga S Blu-Ray Box I features episodes 1-8. 51LfMvOOJZL._SY300_.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Volume 3 B46c7fcf.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Blu-Ray Box I Trivia *This episode was later featured in Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle episode 22 and Ultraman New Generation Chronicle episode 7. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Ginga S Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes